Kiyoki Fujimoto and the Goblet of Fire
by Flame Burn96
Summary: When Kiyoki is teleported to another dimension, she is asked to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

_Flashback/Thinking_

"Talking"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters except for Kiyoki.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A black haired female screamed in pain as she was electrocuted over and over again. Over the past few months she had gotten cocky, and now she was paying the price.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kiyoki Fujimoto and her brother Kyuubi Fujimoto were walking towards Konohagakure (Or Konoha for short) on a treaty mission with Konoha. Kiyoki had secretly meeted with the 4__th__ Hokage a couple of times before, and were good friends._

_However, while they were walking, they were ambushed by Sound ninja and death eaters henged as Leaf ninja. However, Kiyoki and Kyuubi felt too betrayed and were too distracted to even bother too check if they were real Leaf ninja's. _

**END FLASHBACK**

The pain… The fear… The darkness… The voice… It was becoming too much for Kiyoki to handle. It was like the forest, which usually wanted to help her, actually wanted to crush her.

Her attacker suddenly stopped shocking her switched to Taijutsu.

A volley of punches and kicks were being rained mercilessly on her, and her will to live was alarmingly decreasing.

She screamed at her attacker to stop, but no avail.

Over to the side, Kyuubi (Who was in human form), was busily counter attacking from the leaf ninja.

He looked over just in time to see the (Oh so lovely. Not.) picture of Kiyoki scream in pain.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he quickly killed his attackers, but didn't notice that Kiyoki's attacker, who had rendered Kiyoki unconscious, was making hand seals.

Her attacker called out, "Dimension Travel no Jutsu!" Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock.

_Dimension Travel? _"SIS!!!"But it was too late. A silver aura enveloped Kiyoki and she disappeared in a flash of light.

Her attacker started laughing, when he screamed and fell down, dead. Behind him, Kyuubi was more furious than anyone had ever seen him.

With a roar, he morphed back into his demon form and started running towards Konohagakure, hell bent on killing everyone there, civilian or ninja.

Professor Dumbledore was walking around Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's ground, relishing in the quiet that was rare now-a-days.

So it was only natural that at that very moment, a silver flash of light suddenly flashed and the grounds to start shaking slightly.

After a slight growl and shake of his head at the coincidence, Dumbledore started heading towards the source of the light and the boom.

Once he arrived, he found a unconscious, young, female teenager with what looked like rags for clothes.

But what scared him the most was the condition she was in.

She had numerous burns, cuts, stab wounds, broken bones, shock wounds, burns and much, MUCH, more.

Snapping out his daze, Dumbledore called for Madam Pomfrey, who promptly burst into tears at the sight of the girl.

In between sniffles, she called for Hagrid to take the girl up to the hospital wing. But just before he did, Dumbledore strode over and pulled out a couple of memories from her.

Dumbledore hurried up to his office, and walked towards his pensive and hastily put the latest memory of her in.

**HER MEMORY**

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! K-K-KYUUBI!!!" She screamed as she was suddenly ambushed from behind, and her throat slit. _

_As soon as her throat was slit, her demonic chakra instantly set to work, repairing her injury immediately. _

_Growling, Kyuubi, her brother, jumped to pounce onto Kiyoki's attacker, but was intercepted by 100 ninjas._

_And so the fight begins._

**END FLASHBACK**

Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he stroked his beard.

_Hmm… A shinobi eh? I wonder how Sarutobi is doing late-… KIYOKI??? As in, Kiyoki no Ookami, the ten-tailed wolf? … Woah… I just thought of SOMETHING!!!!! _

_She can participate in the Tri-wizard tournament! Ahem, that is if she wants to of course… If she does however…_

_Oh yes… This year __**IS **__going to be interesting…

* * *

  
_

END

Well!!! That was the first chapter of my story. I'm sorry if it sucks and stuff, but I haven't wrote in a while (I think anyway), and yeah.

Just so you know, Kiyoki is going to be REALLY powerful. She is NOT, however, invincible. Also, more aspects of the battle will be flash-backed later on in the story.

Starlight Burn.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kiyoki woke up, the first thing she noticed was that it was extremely white, and Kiyoki immediately guessed correctly that she was in the hospital wing, and she immediately groaned.

She hated hospitals with a passion, as being a prodigy of prodigies APPARENTLY made her a freak and a demon that was too dangerous.

Kiyoki had to snort at the latter. OF COURSE SHE WAS A DEMON!!! SHE CAME FROM THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN FIRE!!!! DEMON-LAND! YA KNOW!?!?!?!? GRAAHHHH!!!

After a couple of minutes ranting inwardly, Kiyoki tried to sit up and failed epically. A bolt of pain shot through her and she clutched her head in pain.

_Ack! _She thought in an annoyed toned. She let out a small moan, which alerted Madam Pomfrey that her patient was awake.

Madam Pomfrey, or Poppy for short, started fussing over Kiyoki's well-being, and though it annoyed Kiyoki to no end, Kiyoki felt grateful that someone was helping her apart from her bro Kyuubi.

As Kiyoki got lost in her thoughts, Poppy continued to fuss over Kiyoki.

"How did you get this injured anyway???? You're a very lucky girl to survive from all these injuries. Besides, is it even possible for a demon to get injured so badly?" She shrieked, and Kiyoki paled.

"How… How did you…" Kiyoki manage to spit out, and Poppy shot a smug smirk in Kiyoki's general direction. A couple seconds later, Kiyoki realized her mistake, and inwardly cursed.

"I didn't know. It was a hunch of Professor Dumbledore's." Poppy said, and hastily continued speaking when Kiyoki mouth opened.

"But don't worry! Only a handful of teachers know the truth about you. Speaking of which… COME IN PROFESSOR SNAPE! I KNOW THAT YOU'VE BEEN EAVESDROPPING MISTER!!!" She suddenly bellowed.

_If you knew that he was there, why did you continue speaking? _Thought Kiyoki, but held her tongue.

Just then, the doors burst opened and in strutted (HAHAHA!!! SNAPE! STRUTTING! HAHAHA!) A yucky-skinned, greasy, black haired man, his lip curled in distaste. After staring at Snape for a couple of seconds, decided that she did not like this man.

Looking down at her, Snape started to sneer.

"Oho! This is meant to be dangerous. Bull!" He said, and Kiyoki suddenly had a vision of a stick figure Snape throwing a chibi Kiyoki into a toilet and flushing it. Trying to shake the disturbing vision out of her head, Kiyoki was about to talk back when Dumbledore strolled in.

"My dear! It is a pleasure to finally meet the great Juubi no Ookami, the ten-tailed demon wolf!" Dumbledore exclaimed gleefully, and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Uhhh… Thanks? And it is Kiyoki please sir." Said Kiyoki.

"Oho!" Said Dumbledore, rubbing his hands together. "You are a funny one! Here, have a lemon drop! They are very tasty!"

…Cue sweat-drops

"…" Kiyoki.

"…" Poppy.

"…" Snape.

": D" Dumbledore.

"Anyway!" Continued Dumbledore. "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we study in the arts of spe-" Dumbledore never finished his sentence as Kiyoki interrupted.

"I KNOW what Hogwarts specialises in!! I'm not a demon for nothing you know! I also WAS born at the start of time!" She shouted, and Snape snorted.

"Likely tale." He muttered, and it took all of Kiyoki's will-power, which is a lot, to NOT strangle him to oblivion.

Dumbledore coughed, sensing the danger.

"Ok, introductions over. Kiyoki, I would like you to participate in the tri-wizard tournament. The Beauxbatons have had to drop out due to certain political issues, and you would be the perfect candidate to take their place! What do you say?" Asked Dumbledore, and Kiyoki gawked at him.

To be able to participate in such an event, is a huge honour, and Kiyoki eagerly agreed. Level-headed or not, everyone got selfish, and 1,000 galleons was nothing to blink at.

"I accept!!!" She said eagerly, and Dumbledore rubbed his hands together.

"Oh! Wonderful! Hogwarts starts in an hour, so hurry up and get dressed!" And with that said, Dumbledore started skipping away, humming a little tune to himself.

"…" Snape.

"…" Poppy.

"…What the hell?" Kiyoki asked, and Snape shuddered.

"Trust me, you DON'T want to know." Snape muttered, and Kiyoki whole-heartedly agreed with him.

Snape started to strut away, before hesitating and turning around.

Looking over towards Kiyoki, he barked, "Listen Juubi! You may be a so-called-demon, but while you are here I am your superior, NOT the other way around!" and Kiyoki nodded, albeit very reluctantly.

Snape nodded in satisfaction, and began strutting away, with punk-y music coming out of nowhere to accompany him.

Poppy and Kiyoki looked at each other and shrugged. It was probably a good idea to ignore him and his ways…

"Ummm… Yeah. Well, see ya soon Nanny Poppy!" Said Kiyoki cheerfully, and Poppy face-faulted.

"Why you..! Kiyoki! Get your bottom back here this instance!" Poppy screeched, but Kiyoki was long gone, gone into the darkness of the corridors…


End file.
